viva La Vida
by bootyhole
Summary: you would never guess who comes to Hogwarts school in britain! When everyone meets each other will it be love or fury? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

(thanks to my friend mary for helping me! thanks for reading loyal readers! This is chapter 1 I will have more soon)

CHAPTER 1

I was so scared when I tranfered to HOgwarts from my old school becayuse I dodn't know if people would like me there I wasn't british and my magic wasn't anything they havd every seen before I hoped I would make friends. Frienship is the most important thing I was sent here to Hogwarts School to learn more about friendship for my training but i can learn more things there too! When I walk in I see so many students i was so overwlmed. I felt so self conshus!

"Hi I'm Harry Potter you look nice come sit with me and my friends!" said Harry potter!

"Oh ok that sounds like nice" i said back because I didn't know who Harry potter was anyway I'm not britain.

I followed him ot the table and WOW WHAT this guy sitting there was just my type I am so into gingers like you dont even know and he was very quit and mysertyous! I tried not to look at him too much but im a dumb idiot and harry Potter saw me. "LOL thats my mate ron right mate?" I was SO EMBARASED I wanted to run away. I could feel my whole body turn red! "hi" I said back but in a small voice because i was so embrarrased. "ELLO" Ron said. OMG he was so hot and had freckles.

"EXCUSE ME WHO IS THIS BITCH IN MY SEAT MATES?" this big poof haired bitch said behind me "this is out new mate!" said harry potter. The dumb girl looked at me so mad I swear she thought about abra cadabraing me right there at the table she should be arrested. "DONT EVER TALK TO RON AGAIN YOU MIGHT BE BEUTIFUL BUT YOUR NOT HIS TYPE SO JUST SIT SOMEWHERE ELSE MATE" she screamed at me. What a bitch! ey mione dont speak for me mate ron said back. He was so sexy i almost died. The mean girl rolled her eyes and stomped awya like a big stupid baby i wanted to laugh but it was so sad seeing her get told to leave honestly i almost felt bad but I didnt really.

"Thanks for standing up for me ron" I said brushing my shiny purple and pink hair behind my ear.

Ron smiled at me and I almost died AGAIN oh my god! "Any time lovE" he said. I MELTED INTO PUDDLE! "So what is your name, mate?" he said and he WINKE at me?!

Oh" I said. I hoped I would be safe at hgwarts if people knew who i am Im supposed to keep a low profule but I felt so safe with ron and Haryr Potter. "My name is twlight. Twilgiht spakle" Wow nice to meet you Twilight" they both said! I already love it here at my new achool!


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry it took so long to upload more i have a lot of homework! school is sp shit i wish it was hogwarts irl! thanks to mary again! thanks loyal fans!)_

CHAPTER 2

At fryfendor manor (I got sorted even though im way older than first years because i was new and the hate put me in griffindor because im really brave and loyal and strong) i was DYING because I hear that Harry Potter is really famous and didn't even die when baby Voldemart kiled him! I wanted to be more impressed but I couldn't stop thinking about his sexy friend ron and my body trembled for him.

The front door is shaped like a lion bvecause that's like our thing and it roared when someone knocked on it. I got scared because what door roars at you? That doesn't happen where im from ever! I laughed at the thought of roaring doors scaring my dragon friend spik he is such a tool.

"ELLO MATE ITS ME RON" it was ron! I could feel my face flush redder than my niupples! "oh Hi its nice to see you again come in" i said. he reached out and touched my face i thought i was going to die! "you really are very atractive mate" he said OH MY GOD! i stepped aside hoping he would come in because i was alone in the hole maner because everyone went to quidditch and sports are so not my thing i am way more into books and studying and i was at ohgworts to learn! AND then he did come inside! AND HE WINKED AT ME?! I almost died right then but i didn't because i was worried id turn into a horse and he would know the truth about me.

Ron sat down in a big lion shaped chair with a big mane and th chair roared. what kind of place is this some kind of lion convention i wondered? "So mate" ron said raising an eyebrow OH MY GOd? "are you a virgin?"

I stood there like EXCUSE ME but also like UM COME FIND OUT MAYBE OMG? and I said "why do you want to know?" but then took off my shirt and threw it at him!

-to be continued-==


	3. Chapter 3

(thanks for waiting for more of my story guys ive been really busy with a lot of people dying and stuff it's so annoying anyway keep the christ in christmas and enjoy! thanks to all my dfans!haters get stitches!)

OMG i could not even beleive ron and his sassy freckled smile was lighting up my naked body at that ACTUAL TIME he came over to me and said "wow you sparkle like the sun mate." Ya thats my name acvtualy" i said back shaking like a leaf HE WAS SO HOT? Then sudenly he took out his HUGE DICK! I was going to die oh my god it was like a baby oak tree if it was the color of a really sexy freckled dead body.

"What should we do with this mate?" ron winked at me! i almost exploded in my black satin panties!

-to be continuedn) 


End file.
